The DF/HCC Tissue Microarray and Imaging Core is dedicated to the construction, imaging and analysis of high-quality tissue microarrays for cancer research, as well as high-throughput isolation of DNA and RNA from formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded tissues. The Core is currentiy the only centralized facility within the DF/HCC community that is capable of constructing large-scale, high-quality tissue microarrays. In summary, tissue microarrays enable large-scale, high-throughput in-situ analysis of gene and protein expression. The facility was first approved through the CCSG mechanism at the time of the 2005 renewal. Director: Sabina Signoretti, MD(BWH) Category: 4.06 (Human Tissue Acquisition & Pathology/Histology) Management: Joint (Cancer Center and Institution).